


Say Something

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Goner (Blurryface).





	

Alone. Lonely.  
A hole inside me.  
Cold to the core.  
On my way out.  
Frozen to death.  
  
Comfort me please.  
Be with me please.  
Chattering fingers.  
Know not what to grip.  
Nothing to anchor.  
I feel myself slip.

But I feel you, you're watching.  
Why are you not saying?  
Why are you not showing?  
Why are you not going?

A stab to my chest,  
The pain of this limbo.  
Here but not here.  
Gone but not gone.  
The pain of this limbo.  
Say something, why don't you?  
Do something, please?

A heavy sigh and a sinking down.

What now?

Asking the invisible to love me.  
To make me worthy.  
To make me something,  
Other than the shell I am.  
  
If I stripped myself bare, would you say something then?  
If I let myself care, would you do something then?  
  
Say something.  
Anything.  
  
Make my ears bleed.  
Wrap a serpentine tongue through my mind and take me away.  
Anywhere else that's not here.  
Rip me away from the limbo of nothingness and  
Make sense of what just seems senseless.

Do this for me, I'm begging of you, chattering teeth.  
I am scared what will happen if you don't.

Please.


End file.
